Godzilla: When Worlds Collide
A crossover between MLP: FIM and Godzilla. Canonically for MLP: FIM, this is set after the events seen in the Chrysalis arc in the IDW comic series and the events of the Crystal Empire but ignores a vast majority of season 3 while canonically for Godzilla, it is set in the same universe as Godzilla Legends issue 1. As opposed to the usual flash animation, this film uses traditional animation done by Studio Mir who also did Legend of Korra with character designs by Matt Frank. The film is rated PG for sequences of action/violence and some scary images. It is directed by James Wooton (who also directed several episodes for the show) as well as by Dave Filoni from Star Wars the Clone Wars who also acts as the creative consultant in regards to Godzilla and co-writes with Jeff Prezenkowski and Lauren Faust, the movie's producer. Budget: $95 million Run time: 125 minutes Plot The movie begins with the Mane 6 and Spike being called to Canterlot under some kind of urgency. However, once they arrive, they find Celestia fighting and being defeated by Queen Chrysalis intent on revenge who sets loose her Changelings on the ponies. At first they are overwhelmed until Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor enter the fray. During the battle, Chrysalis uses some of the energy she stole from Celestia during their fight to open a portal which she and her Changelings escape through to another world. Category:My Little Pony Category:Godzilla films Category:Crossover films Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Voice cast and Characters Twilight Sparkle- voiced by Tara Strong: The purple unicorn leader of the Mane 6, private student to Princess Celestia and physical incarnation of the Harmony Element of Magic. When she is in her human form, she still retains her ability to use magic along with Rarity. Pinkie Pie -voiced by Andrea Libman: An energetic, party-loving pink Earth pony representing the Element of Laughter. While she is friendly and bouncy, she gets angry if anyone decides to break her "pinkie promises". Fluttershy -also voiced by Andrea Libman: A soft-spoken, timid and motherly yellow pegasus embued with the Element of Kindness. Fluttershy manages to befriend Godzilla without using her "Stare". Fluttershy is very easy to scare unless she is pushed too far. Rarity -voiced by Tabitha St. Germain: A posh, fashion-designing white unicorn gifted with the Element of Generosity. Applejack -voiced by Ashleigh Ball: A tan Earth Pony farmer. Applejack is honest, tough, rugged and a little stubborn as well as the physical representation of the Element of Honesty. She is Twilight's "right-front-hoof mare". Rainbow Dash -also voiced by Ashleigh Ball: A blue pegasus with a brash and reckless attitude. Rainbow Dash loves flying and she takes the loss of being able to fly very sadly. She represents the Element of Loyalty. She has a sister by the name of Firefly. Princess Celestia -voiced by Nicole Oliver: The alicorn princess of the Sun and Twilight's teacher. Celestia is defeated by Queen Chrysalis earlier in the film when her energy was drained out of her. Princess Luna -also voiced by Tabitha St. Germain: Celestia's sister and Princess of the Moon. Shining Armor -voiced by Andrew Francis: Twilight's older brother and husband to Princess Cadence. Princess Cadence -voiced by Britt McKillip: Shining Armor's husband, Twilight's sister-in-law and Celestia's niece. Queen Chrysalis -voiced by Kathleen Barr: A vicious Changeling Queen and the main antagonist. Spike -voiced by Cathy Weseluck: A baby dragon who acts as Twilight's assistant. Kyo Murakama- voiced by Dante Basco: A psychic boy who befriends the ponies in their human forms and falls in love with Twilight. Miki Saegusa -voiced by Mae Whitman: A powerful psychic who once faced off against Godzilla. Kyo's teacher. Godzilla: The King of the Monsters and the most powerful monster (or kaiju) on Earth. SpaceGodzilla: Godzilla's genetic brother and the primary kaiju antagonist. Mothra: A giant butterfly goddess of Infant Island. Battra: Mothra's darker sister. King Ghidorah: A three-headed dragon and one of the kaiju antagonists. Bagan: A brutish dragon-like kaiju. One of the kaiju antagonists. Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah: A skeletal monster and one of the antagonists. Destoroyah: A precambrian organism brought to life by a weapon and one of the kaiju Chrysalis allies herself with. Firefly -voiced by Monica Storei: Rainbow Dash's sister. Based on the G1 pony of the same name. Sweetie Belle -voiced by Clare Corlett: Rarity's younger sister, one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom -voiced by Michelle Creber: Applejack's younger sister, one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and youngest of the Sweet Apple Acres family. Big Macintosh -voiced by Peter Newbern: Applejack and Apple Bloom's older brother. Granny Smith -also voiced by Tabitha St. Germain: Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh's grandmother. Scootaloo -voiced by Madeleine Peters: Cutie Mark Crusader and Rainbow Dash's fan. Asuka Murakama -voiced by Grey DeLisle: Kyo's widowed mother. Miyuki Murakama -voiced by Olivia Hack: Kyo's younger sister. Nami Murakama -voiced by Jessie Flower: Kyo's tomboy middle sister. Anna Murakama -voiced by Cricket Leigh: Kyo's older more deadpanned sister. Category:My Little Pony Category:Godzilla films Category:Crossover films Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy